elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Infernus
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chronological Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Last Appearance | } |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Allegiances | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Powers |- ! Discipline | } |- ! Class | } |- ! Aura Color | } |- ! Symbol Power | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Infernus' is a major villain in Elianime. He works closely with Serpentus and is the gatekeeper of the Gates of Infernus that retained all of Aberon until he was defeated by Vytus. Background Infernus was the first friend that Serpentus had. Because of this relationship, they work closely, Infernus serving as Serpentus' right hand man as well as his most important level of defense. One of the most defining features of Infernus is his collection of Energy Stones, which give him access to a wider array of different Blade Weapons. Appearance gggg Personality Eli is a shy but friendly boy from a small town on Aether Island. Since his father was murdered in front of him, he has lived with his mother, Alyssa, and his godfather, Cato. Cato has become a father figure for Eli and as such is highly respected and loved by him. Eli, though shy initially, becomes very friendly and silly with those who he calls friends. At home, he his best friend, Damon, is very close to him and acts almost as a brother. As Eli becomes a member of The Resistance, he becomes best friends with Plinio, who shares a silly nature with Eli. Eli is normally level-headed but can experience extreme changes in his personality based on the situation, due to his father's death, and the scars that this caused in his psyche. At first, Eli was nervous to be around Plinio because he is a Guardian and Adeodatus was a Guardian too. This resulted in Eli's prejudice towards Guardians. Later, Eli is paralyzed by fear in the presence of Adeodatus and is overecome by anxiety in the following week. In addition, when fighting against Virus when he had control of Adeodatus' body, Eli enters a state of blind rage and exhausts himself battling. As the story progresses, Eli matures. He becomes the leader of his peers and eventually the savior of the world. Though he retains his silly personality, he becomes very serious in battle. Another signature trait of Eli is his morality. Eli hates death and killing. When faced with a tough decision, he will attempt to find the most moral choice. Rarely will he attempt to kill, the exception being when he fought against Virus in the form of Adeodatus, and when he battled Serpentus and Agro. Power Infernus is an extremely powerful character. Up until his defeat, he considered himself unbeatable. Symbol Power Infernus possesses the Neptune Symbol Power. This gives him access to Fighting Style Techniques Kamehameha Forms Great Ape When achieved, how, and the power of it. Possibly feats. INSERT INSERT INSERT INSERT INSERT Battles Major battles * Infernus v.s. Alpha Team * Infernus v.s. Vytus Movie battles * Kills list Trivia * }}